Community Chat Forum
The Message Boards Forum is a forum that is all about the LMBs in general. It is the second most popular forum, and only has 3 roleplay topics, MB Cafe, Camp MB and The MB Hangout, which are in the Brick Boards subforum. It has 311+ topics and a huge number of 164,200+ posts and more every day! It is the most popular forum. Most of the LMBs' active users post here daily. The forum description reads: Got a suggestion about these boards? Post ‘em here! The Message Boards Forum is regarded as the most important forum on the Message Boards. It contains help topics, an area to talk to the moderators, an introduction topic for newbies, a departure topic for leaving members, and even a couple of roleplay topics. It is the home of the two largest topics ever on the Message Boards. One of them is Message Boards Achievements, which has 1,626 pages, 24,387 posts, and 116,807 views, making it the largest topic ever. The second largest topic, the famous (and infamous) Message Boards Achievements had over 1,500 pages, 19,066 posts, and 60,8''90 views. Both were locked due to excessive spam. Talk to the Mods 6 is also in the MB Forum. This allows users to talk to the moderators, with questions, thanks, and general chat. Talk to the Mods is the longest running topic on the Message Boards, existing in some form since the Message Board update was complete in 2006. Many famous speeches have been posted in different topics in the Message Boards forum. Some examples are MKM's Thursday SPAM Speech in Talk To The Mods 6, and Ryo-757's Retirement speech, in Time Off the Lego MBs Speech Podium. At one time, ''MB Blackboard was also used for shorter and non-retirement speeches. Some of these were posted in news stations, in the Lego News Forum. The Message Boards Forum is also the longest running forum. It has existed since 2001, right when the original Message Boards came out. It has two sub-Forums. The Brick Boards, and the Message Board Help forum. Famous Topics * Poll Room - 1,272 pages when locked for excessive spam. This topic held the record for the longest topic ever, until MB Achievements passed it. It was also the first topic to have more than 1,000 pages. * MB Achievements - 1,626 pages. Locked for excessive spam. Twice. * Talk to the Mods - Currently in its 6th version. There will probably not be a 7th version, since the Mods are not locking topics for length anymore. It has 1,100+ pages. It is located in the Message Board Help subforum. * MB Cafe! (The Ultimate Place To PARTY!) - 977+ pages. This topic has been wanted in the MB Forum for a long time and finally, Wertys761 got an MB Cafe in! It was the 4th topic to reach 1K pages and was looked for spam and outragious off-topicness shortly after. It was also the 1st topic with 1000 or more pages that got deleted. Before it's deletion, it was located in the Brick Boards subforum. * Time off the MB's Speech Podium - Over 372 pages, has been locked twice, but is active as of now. It is located in the Brick Boards subforum. * Legends of the MBs - Has over 270 pages. It usually gains one page a day. * LMB Old Timers - Has over 390 pages and reguarly gains more posts. * Your Position in the MBs Advanced - Has over 890 pages and gains around 2-3 pages a day. It will probably be the 6th topic to reach 1000 pages. There have been a lot arguments about the topic recently, because many users wanted it locked for excessive spam and off-topicness. As a result of this, a new topic has been created, 'YOUR POSITION IN THE MB' with strict that was originally supposed to be a spam-free alternative for users who were roused by the spam in the older version. The intended effect has not been reached, for both topics are now full of quote chains. None of them has been locked. * What do You do While You're Posting? - Has over 350 pages. It is now one of the most active topics on the Boards. Created by Genralaustin. Subforums There used to be a subforum called "Party and Event Forum" where it held the Mod Party topics, and was locked when the party was over. It was removed on July 16, 2011, and in its place, the Mods added a Help subforum and the Brick Boards subforum. Supposedly they help to speed up moderation. Category:Forums Category:Roleplay Category:Message Boards Forum Category:Great Articles Category:Good Articles Category:Awesome Articles